


My Heart Will Go On

by alapest



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alapest/pseuds/alapest
Summary: An adorable oneshot about lost and found love.  Heavily inspired by Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usachanbeccer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/gifts).



Every night in my dreams. I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on being no strangers to love. Far across the distance, and spaces between us you have knowledge of the rules as do I, but you have come to show I couldn't get this from any other guy.

Near, far, wherever you are. I just want tell you how I'm feeling, that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart and now I've got to make you understand that my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time and never gonna give you up for a lifetime. Never gonna let you down. And never let go 'til we've run around. But I'll never desert you.

Love was when I loved you and promised to never make you cry. One true time I hold to was a telling of us to never say goodbye. In my life we'll always go on telling no lies or hurting you.

Near, far, wherever you are. We've known each other for so long, and you know that I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, you're hearts been aching but you're too shy to say it. And you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on. We both know the game and we're going to play it.

You're here, there's nothing I fear. And If you ask me how I'm feeling... I know that my heart will go on. Don't tell me you're too blind to see. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart. And my heart will go on and on.

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> I've never made quality content and I don't intend to start now


End file.
